My Delicate Darling
by EnraptureSins
Summary: [UNEDITED] Zoisite never thought the day would come when he would be captured by a woman's charm, pulling him under the one thing he hated: love. Never desired it and swore to never will. But Love has other plans for him, and eventually, he will learn to love his delicate darling. Eventually, that is.
1. Alluring

**I'm EnraptureSins and welcome to My Delicate Darling. This story will only be 300 words, no more or no less. So, as a warning, Zoisite's uh personality is a lot different and quite the opposite of Mercury (which I was totally going for, makes the story a lot more interesting, in my opinion) and we will see if Mercury can change him or not. But he might not, who knows. Anyways, before I start spoiling stuff, have fun reading it ^^**

 ***This story is Mercury/Zoisite and takes place in the Silver Millennium, nearing the end of it.**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _1/ Alluring_

Zoisite had no particular interest in women. He did have his "flings" but he merely considered them nothing but pleasure toys to play in his bedroom and throw out the next day. Whether it be frustration built up at the lack of consideration his Prince rarely showed, honestly his "walks" was an excuse to see that blonde bitch again, or Kunzite and his unstable mood swings, he needed something more than sparring to work it off. His anger. His displeasure. Whatever he felt, sex seemed to be the best way.

Love was, quite frankly, a waste of time. Why find one woman, when you can have plenty to lie with each and every night? He snorted and turned the corner. Zoisite was more than content how he was. Nothing would change that. The hallway leading to the garden, was quiet, oddly enough, and Zoisite figured out why. The few maids lurking near the doorway were giggling and whispering tales amongst themselves.

"Busy my ass," he grumbled passing the maids and pulling the glass door opened. "Don't see why Kunzite couldn't do it."

Kunzite told him to break up the meeting between the lovebirds and drag the prince back inside to finish his paperwork. As far as Zoisite was concerned, the general had woke him from his much-needed sleep, putting him in a grumpy mood. And, unfortunately, blonde bitch and his Prince would get the full load.

But, it seems he wasn't the only one dragged out here either. Endymion's lover was being lectured by a cute, blue-haired moon warrior who was definitely his type, might he add. Pausing, he found himself admiring her, mostly the shrewd and bewitching blue eyes of hers. That is until she stopped speaking and locked eyes with him.

* * *

 **I have no definite chapter length, in terms of the story and not word count, for this. It might end of being longer than Healing Fire and that's fine, I guess. I'll probably have an ideal length in one or two more chapters. And yes, I do plan to make this story have strong use of language and, overall, maturity. This story will never be in Mercury's POV, unfortunately. Reviews would be lovely!**

 ** _*Note: This story, along with my other two, will be updated daily._**


	2. Appealing

**I honestly wasn't expecting a lot of views already xD So thanks for giving the first chapter a read! And finally, the time has come for the first meeting between Zoisite and Mercury. I think I've gotten Zoisite's personality down pretty well if I say so myself ^^ Also, thank you to Babsy-chan for the follow, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _2/ Appealing_

Zoisite grinned and walked around the water fountain, "It appears I don't have to say much," he wrinkled his nose and kept his eyes on the woman. Irritated Endymion took his arm away from around the blonde bitch's waist and glared.

"What is it, Zoisite?" His prince grumbled.

Zoisite yawned and shrugged, "Kunzite said to get your ass back to your office and finish that paperwork. He's not going to do it for you this time."

Endymion kept his frown, "I was going to finish them—"

Annoyed Zoisite looked away from the woman, "Later, is what you were going to say," he snorted. "Look here, Prince. I don't mean any disrespect, but as long as you continue meeting Blonde Bitch here, you're not finishing _anything_."

The Prince's lover looked taken back and Endymion's eyes darkened in anger, but he wasn't fast enough to snapped at him, "I would appreciate it if you did not address my princess as so, General," a soft and angelic voice pulled him away and brought him back to gazing at the blue guardian present.

Her sharp eyes reflected discontent, "I shouldn't?" He whispered giving her sleepy look. For a second, he thought he saw her flinch. Zoisite didn't think he would get a reaction out her, seeing how distant she appeared. He smirked.

"My _apologies_ , then," he murmured. The woman bit her lip and glanced at her princess.

"Princess, I believe we should go back. You have your lessons to attend too," she walked towards the blonde.

The princess shook her head, "But Mercury! I want to stay here with Endymion."

Looking away, Zoisite turned around, "Mercury…" the name rolled off his tongue and, no longer hearing the whiny bitch, he headed back inside. Ah, such an appealing name.

* * *

 **Lots of talking this chapter, but it was needed. The chapter appears longer, but I assure you its 300 words lol Mercury most likely sees him as a jerk now cx Well he is, and instead of Kunzite being the one to argue with the Prince or piss him off a lot, I decided to let Zoisite have that role. Oh, the wonderful arguments to come.**


	3. Approach

**I wasn't sure how this chapter would go. 1) I couldn't figure out a good name and 2) _Bleed for Me_ and its upcoming plot kept me occupied ^^' Which is why this chapter is an hour or so late. Also, thank you to everyone who has read this story! I'm not sure if Zoisite's personality is a turn-off or not (I honestly don't care if it is. I've made him that way for a reason), probably why no one's voiced their opinion _yet_ . **

* * *

_My Delicate Darling_

 _3/ Approach_

He had watched each time the blonde bitch (he knew her name was Serenity, but the "nickname" of sorts slipped his tongue often) descended, not once did he see the blue beauty. He saw an orange one, who Kunzite made it his duty to address to him that her name was "Venus", a few times and just yesterday, he a saw red soldier. How many of these women were there?

Regardless, today was no different. An hour earlier, the couple met again at the gardens and were now taking another stroll. The reason why he knew what they were doing? He was stuck on guard duty and had to watch the princess who Jadeite had grown suspicious of; Zoisite didn't fault him. Not one bit. Currently, the couple stood near a pond where the blonde, annoyingly, asked every question she could muster.

Gazing around, he noticed a flicker of blue and a smirk slowly form. Had the blue beauty come this time? Zoisite strolled over in the direction where he saw the woman, Mercury, observing a squirrel running up a tree. Zoisite cleared his throat causing the woman to jump.

"And so we finally meet again," he grinned as she turned around. "I believe your _princess_ is that way."

Mercury blinked, "I know. I've been watching for the last hour or so."

His eyes widen, "Really now?" How hadn't he notice her before? His observation skills weren't _that_ poor. At least he hoped so.

"But I was distracted by the interesting lifeforms here," she replied pressing a button and her visor disappeared. "Replicating is one thing, but actually seeing them…"

Mercury ran her fingers over the tree bark, "Replicating?" Mercury nodded and he frowned. Well, that's interesting, why the need to imitate any of this?

* * *

 **That's an interesting question Zoisite. I suspect Mercury will come down often in the future whether Serenity is there or not. She is the soldier of wisdom so of course, she'll be interested in the "Blue Planet" and would like to find out everything about. And that's where Zoisite comes into play ;)**


	4. Bothered

**As I said in Healing Fire, I'll be updating this story twice to make up for the update I missed yesterday. Give it another 20 mins or so and I'll have the next chapter up. Moonstruck Spring should be updated sometime afterward c:**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _4/ Bothered_

A week passed since he last saw the blue beauty, Zoisite became interested in her home, the Moon Kingdom. After the conflicts of his childhood and his moral change, he hadn't given anything, but the things of interest, mind. Sure, he thought the same as every other human, questioning the celestial land. Suspicion rising and the nagging feelings of the kingdom constantly watching them. Zoisite had had some mistrust, and with the blonde bitch ever so dearly showing interest in their Prince, did not make things better.

However, what the blue beauty said sparked the intrigue.

 _Replicating is one thing, but actually seeing them…_

Leaning against the column, watching the odd couple, he frowned, "What did she mean?" He murmured. Why the need to replicate? Zoisite had the firm idea that the Moon Kingdom was the home of those more blessed and fortunate. No, they probably had _everything_ they wanted or could want. So why show a desire for what Earth had?

It bothered Zoisite. It bothered him a lot.

"They couldn't possibly…?" He scowled at the idea. Did they want to take over Earth? It was farfetched and he immediately got rid of it. Then again, it does explain why suddenly the princess appeared, why her guardians constantly allowed her to come, and why they didn't go through better measures to ensure she wouldn't come down to a foreign land again.

Zoisite glanced at the princess, "If this continues, our kingdom will fall," he eyed the girl, his scowl never ceasing. Zoisite was carefree, he never bothered to think these things, it was Kunzite who did, and yet here he was, questioning the moon's motives. No matter what, it just didn't sit well with him. Not at all.

* * *

 **So yep, we make to one of the plotlines of the story. I'm trying to tie it in with, if I remember correctly, the generals worrying about their prince and whatnot in the manga. But this might also lead to some interactions for a blooming relationship between Mercury and Zoisite :D**


	5. Baffled

**And here's the last update for the day. This chapter is a continuation of the last one. As for me, I'm pretty happy with where this is going :D And no, Zoisite still has habits, as mentioned in the first chapter, they just aren't relevant to the plot at the moment. They'll be more useful later, so no, Zoisite is not acting out of character in my story c:**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _5/ Baffled_

Either it was the general's lucky day or just by coincident, the blue beauty showed herself, but she only smiled and left the chattering couple alone. Observing her, he noticed every bit of emotion she had, one-moment confusion illuminated her eyes, and the next she appeared excited about the colorful roses the Prince had a fascination of growing.

Figuring the Prince and his lover wouldn't go anywhere, he moved from his position and went over to the woman, "You have beautiful roses. The princess speaks fondly of them," she said looking up. "They are pretty and smell quite nice."

"Endymion grew them himself," Zoisite said focusing on her, rather her eyes, longer than he should have. Mercury blinked and nodded, the light hitting her eyes at the right angle and brighten them.

"Oh," she cocked her head. "I suppose it's rude of me to not introduce myself. Seeing as this is the second time we've run into each other."

 _Third, if you count our brief introduction_ Zoisite thought, "I believe your name is Mercury," the blue beauty appeared shocked. "I am Zoisite, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The…pleasure is mine as well," Mercury narrowed her eyes. "How did you know my name beforehand?"

Zoisite slowly smiled a sly grin, "I merely listen to Blon— _Princess_ Serenity's conversations closely. She speaks of you and home a lot," it wasn't a lie. After all, the blonde had said her name during their first meeting.

"Might that be so?" She murmured turning to her princess's direction. "I do not approve of it and yet, Venus says there is no harm."

Zoisite frowned, "You do not?" Baffled he waited for the blue beauty to answer. The woman didn't acknowledge his question, instead, she only looked at him.

* * *

 **Progress! That is, in my opinion cx One step closer! With introductions out the way, Zoisite might be inclined to speak with her more, whether that's good or bad, I will not say ;) Until the next update!**


	6. Bored

**I feel like this story may be shorter, in terms of chapters, than the others. I'm aiming for a minimal of 25 chapters, but we'll see cause I can probably finish my story in less. Anyways, onto the chapter! Also, thanks for the follows and favorites :D**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _6/ Bored_

Zoisite pushed the woman off his bare chest, she groaned turning the other way, and he sat up. Waking up bored was the worse feeling and it happened on more than one occasion. Though he supposed his definition of bored differed. Getting up he stretched and glanced back at the woman lying in his bed. The woman, he didn't even remember her name, wasn't anything pleasurable to the eyes. All she did was babble and boast about her skills, which in all honesty she had none, and thought Zoisite actually liked her.

He scoffed. Women jumped to conclusion too often for his liking. Maybe it was time he got a new toy to play with and keep him entertained at least. And he had the perfect woman in mind.

The blue beauty from the Moon.

Mercury felt more reserved and wise. In fact, it was her shrewd, warrior eyes that caught his attention. Yes, those beautiful blue eyes that appeared to change color in the sunlight and reflect decades of wisdom. Her voice wasn't annoying either. Very soothing tone that was quieter and calming. However, she was distant, but Zoisite had no problem with that, he could easily get himself around her defenses. Plus, it would give him the chance to learn the Moon Kingdom's true objective.

Zoisite smiled, "Perfect," he muttered. Heading to his bathroom, he heard shuffling behind him and paused, looking over his shoulder at the woman sitting up and pulling the covers over her.

"You don't need me to accompany you in there?" The woman purred and smirked.

Zoisite raised his eyebrow, "No, but you can get your ass out my room and don't come back," he said. "I don't like clingy and aggravating women like _you_."

The woman's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Well damn, Zoisite xD Could've said it in a nicer way lol And it seems we can finally start edging closer to the romance *.* Until the next chapter!**


	7. Calmness

**Now to ease in the relationship building step by step. I'm so happy about the direction this is going. Anyways onto the next chapter *.***

 ** _KingKagura:_ I know right! :D Hopefully, Zoisite doesn't mess this up lol**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _7/ Calmness_

Kunzite wasn't very pleased, for whatever reason Zoisite didn't know, with the plan. However, Jadeite agreed as he was "working on it". With his small conversations with the fiery moon soldier, before they turned into an argument, she revealed nothing. Her only interest was the safety of her princess was as much as Jadeite got. Zoisite wouldn't be the same. He would slowly ease his way into asking. In a timely manner, of course.

Though on his turn for duty, he was surprised to see that Mercury hadn't come alone, the orange soldier, Venus, accompanied her, "Doesn't matter," he muttered leaning on his column and observing his prince place a rose in Blonde Bitch's hair. He shook his head at them. Deciding it was time to put his plan into action, Zoisite looked over to the blue beauty.

Oddly enough she was the one to approach him, "Zoisite," his name rolled right off her tongue. "Sailor Venus wanted to know if it was fine for her to go inside the castle."

"Yeah, I guess," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the other blonde. Why the need to go inside? Mercury sent back a nod and Venus smiled, leaving the gardens. She glimpsed back, her eyes returning to their wise and sharp appearance.

A peaceful silence set in, "You're not one for conversations, are you?" Zoisite said breaking the silence. Mercury looked surprised.

"Not quite so. Silence is bliss. It allows one to observe things in a tranquil state and possibly find something intriguing," she watched as a yellow butterfly fluttered passed by.

"Silence is bliss, eh?" He muttered looking down. Zoisite said nothing else. Instead, he glanced to his right and admired the blue beauty who seem way more mature than her appearance let on.

* * *

 **I figured Ami might've been more reserved, in a way, as Mercury in the past. She seems like the type who enjoys that kind of tranquility. I wonder if Zoisite will learn to love it too c:**


	8. Candor

**So we're getting some hints at Zoisite's backstory, which may explain his "behavior", in this chapter. Thought it was about time I did. Also, like the rest of my stories, I'm putting this one on a schedule as well. _My Delicate Darling_ will now be updated between the time of 1:30 and 2:00 eastern time until I go back to school and change it. **

**_James Birdsong:_ Thanks! ^.^**

 ** _King Kagura:_ xD He definitely will. Here's your update :D**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _8/ Candor_

Zoisite _had_ to be honest. Mercury was proving to be more than she appeared and each time he met her for the past four days, he felt drawn to her. Whether the silence, a quiet understanding, between them occurred or the few times she spoke about, not the Moon, but her home, her _true_ home, she lured him in. No woman had ever done that before. Usually, it was the other way around.

Unfortunately, his colleagues begin to notice his small changes. Kunzite pointed out how he neglected to go to the few parties some invited him to, he rather sat in his room and pondered quietly about the blue beauty. Nephrite caught him taking a moonlight walk, often staring at the moon. And Jadeite asked if everything was okay, he had been oddly silent and pulled back.

Looking outside the window of the music room, Zoisite listened to the pitter patter of the rain against the window, "Water guardian…it suits her," he mumbled brushing his fingers across the piano keys. It had been a while since he last played it.

"Last time you played it was before your mother died," Zoisite flinched and glared at Kunzite, who leaned against the doorframe. "Four years passes by quickly, doesn't it?"

 _What does he want?_ Zoisite looked away, "So? What does she have anything to do with this?"

"She doesn't. Just a little observation," Kunzite said. "Anyways, I brought you a guest."

Zoisite frowned and turned back, only to meet the soft blue eyes of Mercury, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Venus and the Princess here," she smiled, for the first time, at him. "I decided to come and visit you. If that's fine with you."

"No…its fine," he muttered and Kunzite left the room.

* * *

 **Oh my, an unexpected visit from Mercury ;) I decided that for the next 3-4 chapters will be a continuation of this one and you may get a surprise in one of them *** **winkwink*. Also, we have learned that Zoisite's mother passed away, so sad T-T**


	9. Concord

**Originally I had planned for them to chat with each other, but I decided against it. Which is why this chapter late, I changed my mind at the last second ^^'**

 ** _King Kagura:_ So I decided to go with your idea and make him play the piano ** cx **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _9/ Concord_

The rain continued to pour with the soft rumbles of thunder and a flash of lightning lighting the dim room briefly. Zoisite sat down on the bench in front of piano. His finger itching to play a tune, any tune, and wasn't sure what. He hadn't forgotten about Mercury who sat on an armchair near the window observing the rain. Zoisite would've never suspected that Mercury was comfortable around him to come visit or was it something else? He had only known her for almost more than two weeks and not once could he figured the blue beauty out.

In fact, Zoisite almost forgot about his original plan. Almost.

Mercury glanced at him, "Do you play the piano?" She asked. He pressed a key down and a note echoed into the room.

"Used too. A few years ago," he replied pressing down another key. Did he remember any compositions? Zoisite paused. How did this blue beauty lead him to desiring to play once more?

"You won't mind playing some for me?" Mercury said and Zoisite turned to her, raising his eyebrow. He saw a blush forming on her cheeks. "I…I mean you don't have too. I've only played the harp and the piano interests me," she stuttered.

 _She looks flushed now. Interesting_ Zoisite smirked, "Is that a blush I see?" He said, giving her a side glance. She looked away the blush remained. "But I suppose I can play something for you."

Zoisite wasn't sure how he remembered the melody. It held a concord and a deeper sentiment to it. Mercury hadn't spoke, but out the corner of his eye, she observed him with the same sharp and alluring blue eyes. She smiled again.

 _Such a beautiful smile_ he thought continuing to play the melody.

* * *

 **Though it wasn't romantic or anything (I'll save that for later cx), it's still cute and Mercury is blushing! How adorable, but then again, she did bluntly come out and asked lol**


	10. Caress

**I'm thinking of changing my covers to look more like This Phoenix of Mine. I think they'll look nicer so I'll work on that before publishing one more story today c:**

 ** _KingKagura:_ Hm, you think so? I guess it counts with the rain and all. And of course I liked your idea, it actually helped move the story along cx **

* * *

_My Delicate Darling_

 _10/ Caress_

Mercury clapped when he finished, "That was beautiful. How long have you played?"

"Since I was a child. My mother," it hurt to speak about her. "Loved the piano and since she could no longer play it, she taught me. I haven't played it in four years."

"Why not?" Mercury asked. Zoisite didn't answer. He wasn't comfortable on the subject. The reason why he learnt was because Zoisite's mother had gone blind when he was five. Zoisite was too young to realize how weaker his mother's vision became until she needed his help.

"You said you wanted to play the piano?" Zoisite dodged her question. "I can teach you if you like."

Mercury's frown lifted, "If you don't mind," she stood and walked over to him. He slid over and the blue beauty sat beside him, beginning their mini-lesson. In fact, Mercury surprised him at how fast of a learner she was.

Almost an hour passed and they stopped their lesson, "Is this the only instrument you know how to play?" Mercury asked glancing at him.

"I used to play the flute. But I'm not as good with as the piano," Zoisite replied. Truth was he horrible at it and gave it up after a few months. He preferred the piano.

"Will you ever play it again? I'll love to hear it."

"I don't think so," he said turning to her. Silence settled in and Zoisite noticed how close they were. Normally, Mercury kept her distant. Taking the opportunity, without much thought, as he had done countless time with other women, he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Her eyes widen.

"Zoisite…"

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are," he murmured brushing his thumb across her cheek and causing her to blush again.

* * *

 **Finally, he makes a move XD I wonder how Mercury's going to react to this besides uh blushing and whatnot. I do have an Ami/Zoisite one-shot in the progress of being written. It's going to be called _Encore_ ;)**


	11. Disruption

**And I totally forgot to do the new cover for this...** pft **, I guess I'll do it later when I'm not focusing on something else. I actually almost forgot to update this until I realized it was fifteen minutes to two lol I also should have the Encore one-shot either today or tomorrow. I'm not finished with it, but I also wanted to go back and work on my novel some more so we'll see how much time I have to spare c:**

 ** _King Kagura:_ Same, but I'll explore that side of her later in the story and you might actually be onto something...darn it, I wasn't expecting you to jump to that conclusion so quickly xD **

* * *

_My Delicate Darling_

 _11/ Disruption_

"Oh…uh," Mercury's blush darkened a shade.

Zoisite was amused. He never thought he'd see the day a woman blush so bright she looked like a tomato. A tomato…? Zoisite bit his lip. He moved his hand and covered his mouth trying the stop his laughter at his own thought. Curse his mind. Mercury's blush faded and she raised her eyebrow. She exhaled the breath she was holding.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," a little chuckled escaped. "Just a funny thought."

Mercury blinked, "You're a shy one, aren't you?" Zoisite muttered succeeding to stop the giggles and focus on the blue beauty. "However, I wasn't lying. You are beautiful."

"Thank…you…for the compliment," she said slowly, her shrewd eyes observed him and he smile. She was so interesting. Looking outside the window, the rain let up and a few sun rays pierced through the clouds lighting the room. If he looked closely he could see a rainbow.

Mercury turned back to the piano pressing down one key with a gloved finger. Now that he actually looked over her, Zoisite hadn't paid much attention to Mercury's outfit, or uniform, which was quite _revealing_ and he wasn't sure why she chose it. He didn't think it fit her per say. Zoisite would prefer, wanted, to see her wearing a dress or something else.

"Do you always wear that uniform?" He asked.

Mercury shook her, "No. Whenever I'm visiting my castle, I normally wear a gown."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Do you live there?" Whenever she spoke about it, she tended to leave out certain details. He knew there was a castle around the planet Mercury and she said she visited often. That was all.

She nodded, "I do—"

"There you are, I was looking everywhere for you, Zoisite."

* * *

 **Uh oh. That's not good. Hopefully, Mercury doesn't start being distant again and _right_ when she opened up a bit to him too. Zoisite better do something about this cx**


	12. Displeasure

**Sorry that this is 3 hours late D: I was so caught in helping my sister that I didn't realize I should've updated by now. But here's the update. Now I've thrown myself off my schedule :( Ah well, anyways, thanks for the new favorites and follows! I really appreciate it c:**

 ** _King Kagura:_ Yep, it is. Unfortunately...**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _12/ Displeasure_

Zoisite knew that irritating voice and turned to Mercury, "Would you like to the gardens? There's a gazebo there," he muttered ignoring the woman to his right. Zoisite wasn't going to acknowledge the woman. He had specifically told her not to come back.

Mercury frowned, "Are you sure? She appears to have business with you."

His lip twitch, "No. I prefer to be with you," he stood up and held his hand out. "Will you come with me? Or do you have to go—"

"Zoisite! Don't ignore me," the woman squeaked. "I know you're moody from time to time, but you couldn't have moved onto someone else that quickly. I thought you loved me!"

 _When did I ever say that?_ Zoisite snorted, "Woman you are delusional. I never said that," he gave her a side glance. "You can see I'm busy right now."

"Another woman…?" Mercury took his hand and stood beside me.

Zoisite cursed under his breath. This damn woman was ruining everything. When looked back to the blue beauty, she looked…shocked and displeased. No, she looked _hurt_. It disappeared once he noticed her staring. A hand grabbed his arm and he gritted his teeth.

"That's right," the woman said. "I'm Aurora, Zoisite's—"

Zoisite shook his arm free from the woman, "Mercury, don't listen to her. Would you _please_ leave with me now?" He was getting a headache and angry, but deep down, he was really starting to think Mercury would leave him. Zoisite did _not_ want that. And yet, the look in her eyes wasn't readable.

She opened her mouth and Zoisite feared the worst.

"I'm afraid I've overstayed my welcome," Mercury forced a smile. Zoisite froze. He had never felt so lost and shocked at the utterance of those words.

* * *

 **Oh no...poor Mercury and Zoisite. The love was just blossoming too :( Don't worry, I'm counting on Zoisite to fix this! ^.^**


	13. Diatribe

**Haha, yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry T-T But here's your update anyways. I think I'm just going to focus on getting this one, _Healing Fire_ , and _Bleed for Me_ updated to where they should be before I do _Untouchable_ ^^' **

**King Kagura: I know right, but Zoisite will deal with her! And here's your next update c:**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _13/ Diatribe_

Aurora waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? Zoisite, are you there?" Her nagging voice brought Zoisite back to reality, away from the disheartening feelings forming. He had never in his life felt like this. Zoisite almost compared it to his mother's death. What had Mercury done to cause him to feel this way? He liked her that was a given, but liking someone shouldn't have weighed him down like this.

Zoisite balled his fist, "Why are you still here?" He glanced at the woman on his shoulder. Aurora pouted.

"Well, you never said our relationship was over," Zoisite snorted, he made it clear he wanted nothing else to do with her. "And so, I gave you some time to get over whatever mood you were in. I just can't believe you'd cheat on me."

"Cheat on you?" Zoisite frowned. "Woman, as far as I'm concerned, we never had a relationship. I don't know what fantasy you fooled yourself into, but I want nothing to do with you."

"What!" She screeched. "It can't be true. You're lying. You said you love, you said you did!"

 _So unladylike to throw a tantrum_ Zoisite mused, "I don't recall ever saying that. And why would I love someone like you? You are an annoying and obnoxious pain in my ass," he narrowed his eyes. "Therefore, I won't make myself clear again. I do not like you. I do not want you. You are nothing to me."

Aurora's eyes watered, "Then what about that bitch—"

"Bitch?" Zoisite turned so fast and grabbed her arm roughly. "If you ever call the woman I love that again, I'll personally see to it that you are punished for intruding on a royal's land. Do you understand?"

Aurora only whimpered.

* * *

 **Zoisite is scary o.o Oh and I wonder if he realized what he just said... ;) Until the next update!**


	14. Far

**Hey...guys ^^' Sorry I haven't been updating as of late. To sum everything, I'm a dual-enrollment student now so I've been trying to balance both college and high school (which doesn't seem to be working) with writing. Yeah I kinda failed at that. And also, my laptop is for now completely gone, along with every precious document I needed, and also means that I have lost the one-shot, Encore, as well. Yay...but anyways, I'll try to start rewriting it and write the other wedding one-shots I had on there again c:**

 ** _KingKagura:_ Yep XD Maybe he finally realizes it c: Also, sorry about not updating in a while. I hope you're still interested in this story ^^'**

 ** _Summer:_ Thanks! Sorry I made the wait pretty long, but here yah go ;)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _14/ Far_

Two week.

It had been two weeks since Zoisite last saw Mercury. The woman who slowly, but surely drew him, had vanished, left him to that faraway celestial kingdom. And it bothered him so much. So very much. His fellow generals, even his prince, began to worry about his sudden dive into solitude. The loneliness ached and he had to admit: his original plan failed. The blue beauty won him over without even trying and now, he lost interest in discovering the wicked truth.

Instead, he dwelled in his room, sipping his wine and gazed at the white, orb hiding behind the storm colored clouds. Leaning back, his mind recaptured every detail of the water guardian. Zoisite figured a woman like her would be too good for him. After every woman he had met, none struck a chord in his mind as being untouchable. And yet, Mercury proved him so wrong.

"I wondering, if this is karma for my deeds," he muttered, chuckling to himself. His own past prevented him from the one good woman to grace his appearance. Zoisite didn't know what else to do. It was unlikely the shrewd beauty would come back.

Looking back at the distant heavenly land, he reached his hand out just as a knock disturbed the peaceful quietness, "What do they want now?" He mumbled gripping the moon as if it was close enough from him to touch. Damn it, perhaps he drunk a little _too_ much. The knock came again and Zoisite ignored it.

 _They will go away_ Zoisite thought. _And leave me alone to sulk._

Another knock didn't come, only silence, and then, he heard the turn of the door knob. The door opened and his frown deepened as heels clicked across the floor towards him.

* * *

 **Finally he admits it xD And I wonder who the mysterious person is...I'll probably update later, but don't quote me on that. Also, I wanted to say that Healing Fire is compete and you can read it without having to wait for updates now c: I still have to edit it, but I'm finished with it ^^ Now that its completed, I need another story idea to replace it. Here's the options I provided below:**

 **1) Spellbound**

 **Pairing:** Mercury/Zoisite

 **2) Thawing Frost**

 **Pairing:** Mars/Jadeite

 **3) Clockwork**

 **Pairing:** Pluto/Endymion

 **4) The Witch of Glass**

 **Pairing:** Venus/Kunzite

 **5) Little Doll**

 **Pairing:** Black Lady/Sapphire

 **I have them as a voting poll on my profile if you don't want to comment your choice here. I will be doing all of them (especially the Pluto/Endymion since I've never written one like that before), but I need one to start right now. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next update c:**


	15. Fortuitous

**And here's the chapter. I know it's been a week, but I decided that since I updated Red Moon Nine then I might as well update this one. I wanted to update Bleed for Me, but I'm too tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll update it. Anyways, enough of that. Onto the next chapter :D**

 ** _James Birdsong:_ Thanks c: **

**_PrincessRaena SS:_ I make them short because I really don't have the time to write full length chapters on here because of school (as you can tell from the lack of updates ^^') and also, its a preferred writing style I want to do on here. Short and sweet (or not depending on the story) :) I also plan to do Little Doll, the Black Lady and Sapphire one, soon.**

 ** _KingKagura:_ Don't worry about it! I've been quite busy myself so no hard feelings about it. And that's great! You should totally give it a try. Less money you'll have to spend on college in my opinion lol And it seems the Kunzite and Venus one is winning so I'll post that one tomorrow :)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _15/ Fortuitous_

Zoisite didn't turn around right away, he kept his focus on the calm scenery outside, "What brings you into my room? Did my comrades send you here or is there something you need?" He muttered.

The person stayed quiet, "Heh…not going to answer?" Zoisite snorted sitting up straight and placing his glass on his side table. The general stood and swiftly looked over his shoulder. He froze. Shrewd and mysterious blue eyes met confused green ones. What was she during here?

"Mercury…" he whispered, he balled his fist and looked away. The wise blue beauty graced his appearance once again. Zoisite was at a loss for words. Mercury stepped closer.

"Zoisite," she spoke. "It…has been a while."

 _Too long_ Zoisite grimaced, "So it has. Have you've been doing well?" He wasn't going to jump into questioning her sudden visit so quick. Zoisite made eye contact and held her stare. She smiled.

"I've been fine," she paused. "I…missed your company. I hope you don't mind the sudden intrusion."

"Hm?" He cocked his eyebrow then a sly smile appeared. Amusement shone in his eyes. He understood what she meant. After all, she _was_ in his personal bedroom.

Even in the darkness, he could see a pink tint shade her cheeks, "You appear uncomfortable," he noted as her eyes wondered to his bed and widen. "Would you care to go to the balcony?"

"I would like that."

He nodded and led her to the balcony. A cool breeze swept pass them and the moonlight shone brightly down on the shadowy and tranquil palace grounds below. When he gazed at the moon, it didn't convey the bitterness he felt earlier.

Mercury glanced at him, "About the woman…who was she?"

Zoisite sighed. He figured she would eventually ask the question.

* * *

 **Yay! Finally they are meeting each other again and it seems Mercury wants some answers. Maybe it could lead to something more in the next chapter. also..? Who knows? ;) Until the next time then!**


	16. Honest

**I haven't updated this story a few months and I apologize for that. Since the semester is starting to end, I actually have a little more time on my hands to catch up on updates. I'm not sure how I'll do it, but this story WILL be completed in the next week or two. Its ending is really overdue ^^'**

 ** _KingKagura:_ :D And the Venus/Kunzite fanfic will come eventually ;)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _16/ Honest_

"Aurora…she was merely a one night stand that turned into something more," Zoisite spoke in a quiet, sullen tone. He wasn't what went through his mind during those months, but he seriously regretted. "We weren't in a relationship, just mutual acquaintances. In return for her body, I helped her with her family problems. That was all."

Mercury walked up to the railing and placed her hands on them, her face turned towards the beautiful, ivory orb in the sky, "Did…you love her?" He half heard her question. He was too busy admiring how the moonlight made her alabaster skin glow and her peculiar colored blue hair highlighted just right to appear like water.

Focusing on her small figure, Zoisite frowned, "No. I didn't. However, she thought I did with how I treated her, but it was only to keep her around to let me ignore…the ill memories."

"Ill-memories?" She asked turning her head at the right angle and letting the moonlight reflect in her luminous blue eyes. Zoisite looked away. The bitter memories surfacing once more. His mother's frail hands. Her pale and dull eyes. And the blood— _seeping_ from her dry lips. Zoisite was one prone to making enemies and he hadn't forgotten _that_ one. He didn't care to remember a name. Just satisfaction ran through Zoisite when his Master condemned the man.

"I'm…not the man you think I am. My past is dark and something I rather not speak about," Zoisite replied, their eyes met; she wasn't entirely convinced. "You don't believe me?" He asked softly.

"I…never mind. You'll tell me one day."

 _I pray the day will never come_ Zoisite thought. He hated not being honest with her, but he wasn't ready to tell her everything about himself. Not yet anyways.

* * *

 **Hm...will see about that. His statement anyways . *coughtotallydoesn'tmeananythingcough* and it seems we've gotten some more background story on are lovely man Zoisite :D Until the next chapter!**


	17. Just

**Unfortunately, I have an ending planned. I'm not sure what chapter will be the last (maybe 24 or 25?). Since I believe its time for Beryl to make her appearance...along with the fall of the Moon Kingdom and Earth :(**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Mhm...it seems she came on her own free will ;)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _17/ Just_

He suspected she would keep her distant. Keep the silence that was no longer tense, but quite tranquil. Like they used to have. Those times he appreciated then and he appreciated it now. Mercury turned towards him and he could've swore he saw pure silver, pure ancient wisdom, within those eyes of her. It didn't last long. For a glimmer of nervousness led him to cock his eyebrow.

"Could we continue the piano lessons? If not, then I would rather hear you play," Mercury smiled. "I missed them."

Zoisite was surprised, "If that is what you want then I don't have a problem. I rather miss seeing you," he muttered the last part. However, from the blush on her cheeks, he guessed she heard him. Biting her lip, she looked down.

"Are we just friends?" Mercury's question wasn't one he expected to hear. What prompt his Blue Beauty to bring up? First, she wanted to know about Aurora and now she asked him the one question he hadn't figured out for himself. Were they just friends? Zoisite wasn't so sure. His feelings for her were strong and he'd admitted it: he was in love with her. Did she feel the same? He never stayed in a relationship long and with a woman like Mercury, commitment was something she would want.

Yet he had many ex-lovers. And none lasted long. Not what he guessed Mercury would've desired from him. Mercury waited patiently for his answer and he sighed.

Closing his eyes, he imagined her entire being perfectly in his mind, "I… will be honest with you, Mercury. You have done something to me," he opened them and oddly enough, Mercury looked…worried? "Something I've never admit to feeling. So, no…personally, I don't believe we are just friends."

* * *

 **In other words, he just confessed his feelings cx Was it the answer our wonderful wisdom guardian was looking for? We shall find out in the next chapter!**


	18. Misgiving

**Plot development this chapter! :D So I decided that after a long debate with myself, I'll be taking down Clockwork and replacing it with a Mercury/Zoisite story; it'll take place during the same timeline as Healing Fire ;) and that I'll try to come up with a good idea for a Jupiter/Nephrite story (because as you can see, I have none for them at all ^^'), but I think I'll have it take place in the same time as My Delicate Darling.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I'm glad you do :)**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _18/ Misgiving_

Once those words left his mouth, the conservation ended in silence. It was one of those pleasant ones and once she left, Zoisite felt something different had occur during that peaceful moment. As if they were no longer friends. He couldn't tell for sure; the blush she had didn't match the look in her eyes like she wanted him to say more, but how could he? Zoisite had only loved one woman in his life and that was his dear, late mother. And now he if felt like an inexperienced child, who had fallen for a woman beyond his stature.

Sighing he leaned against the pillar, watching Nephrite, Jadeite, and Kunzite arguing with their prince over the lone princess, her guardian today was Mercury; the woman who had become the light and love of his life, "We've allowed this to go on long enough, Master! We figured it was a phase and nothing more, but this getting out of control," Nephrite hissed.

 _And what of yourself, Nephrite? Was the emerald guardian a phase too? Interesting_ Zoisite thought his eyes flickered to the depths forming in his Master's eyes, "You're lack of support, as my loyal friends, bothers me. _Greatly_."

"Support? She is from the Moon Kingdom—" Nephrite spat but Kunzite held his hand up. Nephrite shut his mouth while enduring the silent, but cold stare Kunzite gave to him.

"Our Master can do as he likes," Kunzite said slowly lowered his hand. "He will see in due time. Let him and the Moon Princess continue their afternoon."

Kunzite said no other words, only turning to leave with Jadeite and Nephrite following, "Zoisite?" Jadeite questioned when he didn't move. Zoisite's eyes shifted to the blue beauty.

"It's my turn for watch duty, is it not?"

* * *

 **Looks like there is some mistrust among the Prince and his Generals...except for Zoisite. I wonder why too...anyways, that's it for this chapter. Until the next update!**


	19. Madness

**I'm on an update spree xD I think Soothing Rivers will be next and then Red Moon Nine. I'm oddly not in a mood to update And the Ivory Bell Rings now that I think about it and since its the final chapter, I want it to be a nice ending. So I might hold off on it.**

 ** _Vchanny_ : He does, but I wonder if that'll be enough...**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _19/ Madness_

"And you trust this woman?" Zoisite asked. He knew Nephrite could be a fool at times, but was he really go to trust the words of that woman, that _sorceress_? Zoisite didn't trust women like her. He rather listen to a witch's deception than a sorceress purely on the notion that a sorceress had been a dark shadowed of his former years.

Jadeite closed his book, "What she speaks of is the truth," he placed the book on table. "The Moon Kingdom's people have strayed away from Earth and never once decided to visit. So why now of all times?"

"You assume they come to threaten us? If anything, they come only to retrieve or watch their princess. Nothing more," Zoisite reasoned. They had argued over the topic for the last hour after the peculiar sorceress appeared at the palace and discussed the measures to revolt against the foes of the heavens. She gave them the name "Queen Beryl" and proclaimed it was time to take the heavens by force.

It was a load of bullshit to Zoisite. Yes, their watchful gazes and silence from the heavens wasn't something any human took lightly, and yes, it could mean that if drastic measures were suddenly needed, that distance land would declare war.

It seemed highly unlikely. Kunzite hadn't voiced his opinion, merely peered out the window and to the faded moon in the skies.

Nephrite scoffed, "Have you finally become delusional? Or has the princess's guardian ridden your sanity?"

 _It is you who has lost some sense. Not I_ Zoisite grumbled looking away from him. The women and princess were nothing, but friendly individuals who had respect and distance even here on this land. They didn't appear to be the type to indulge in human madness.

* * *

 **Beryl has made her appearance finally, which doesn't spell anything good to happen in the coming chapters. And looks like Jadeite and Nephrite are highly convinced. I guess we'll see how this all plays out...until the next chapter!**


	20. Only

**This is probably going to be the last story I update today. The end is near for this story. I can really feel it. Probably one of my favorites I've written thus far :)**

 ** _Vchanny:_ Yep! But I'm not sure if him having some common sense is going to help in the very end :(**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _20/ Only_

As suspicions of the Moon Kingdom grew, the deceiving sorceress became a pain in the ass. To further convince them, Beryl went to the lengths of weaving a promised deception. She spoke of giving them power, power to stand against the Moon Kingdom and bring them to their knees. Once again, Zoisite and Kunzite weren't on board with it, but Jadeite and Nephrite blinded by the promised gift gave in. The only thing he wanted was the blue beauty whom was sitting on the stone bench, bathed in the moonlight brought out the beauty the shadows tried to hide.

This peaceful meeting, he felt would be one of the last. Especially since Jadeite and Nephrite watched his every move (a nuisance to him). He hoped not, but there was no doubt they would make it an opportunity to strike against the foreign kingdom. Zoisite wouldn't risk Mercury any harm. Let it be his life instead of hers.

"Zoisite," she stood up, the silver aura cast by the moon made her look divine. "I don't think we can safely meet anymore. Venus…she has advised against it."

He knew this moment would come, those words were the ones he feared he would hear and had hoped he wouldn't, "I know…" he murmured, the distance between them was barely there and reached his hand up to caress her cheek. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this."

She gave a bittersweet smile, "I've enjoy the time we've spent together," her eyes watered, and for the first time, Zoisite felt as if he lost everything once more.

"Then let this be yet another," he whispered, leaning down, and kissing her on the lips. The second she gave in, he embraced her.

For she was his one and only.

* * *

 **Finally, after freaking 20 chapters, we get a kiss! Even if its sadder than one should be...anyways, I'm thinking that maybe 2 or 3 more chapters and then this story is over with. But we'll see. Until the next update!**


	21. Pained

***Sigh* Only one more chapter to go. Despite the fact that this story should've ended in 2016, I'm glad it didn't and that I didn't rush to finish it ^.^ This was my first time attempting this pairing and I'm so happy with the direction its going. But I'll save that for the next (since it sounds like I should express that in the final chapter xD).**

 ** _Vchanny_ : I know right T-T**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _21/ Pained_

That sorceress.

That wretched hellcat.

Zoisite wasn't sure what she had done to him. All he knew was that his mind had taken a backseat, his true awareness, and another him had stepped forth, listening to that hellcat's every word. As if...they were true. Kunzite appeared to have the same problem and Nephrite and Jadeite different than they were days prior. Hell, the reason he noticed they too bore the same daze, hazy eyes was during the argument they had with their prince, their Master whom was more than royally pissed.

Zoisite couldn't blame him.

They were fueling a fire that was barely there. There was no purpose to rebelling against the heavens when the heavens had done nothing to them. But what could Zoisite say? If he meant to say one thing, another left his lips. And he had learned that the hard way. With every chance to explain to his furious Master, the empty words he conveyed broke what loyalty lied between them.

Standing behind the red-haired, crazed sorceress who rallied the people and prepared the ambush, Zoisite peered to his right where a lost and dazed Kunzite peered out into the crowd. Just yesterday, he had ended his relationship with the Evening Goddess and just yesterday, he had lost the composure he was renowned for. Zoisite was glad he hadn't seen or heard from Mercury. However, the thought felt bittersweet.

His hopes would be tarnished in only a few seconds.

What would his shrewd goddess say? What expression would she bare? The very thoughts drifting into his mind drove him mad. He hated every one and could pray that Mother Earth had mercy on him and her.

Because, soon, the light soothing the bitterness in his lone heart would simply shatter.

* * *

 **So...I was wondering if I should just update the last chapter tomorrow morning (probably early in the morning since I really need to update Feathered Droplets and the rest of my stories) or just wait till around 9 at night? I'm thinking an earlier update (it'll be the first one). Also, with the stories on my profile (that actually have summaries xD Well, it doesn't matter, but I just have an idea where those stories would go), which one will replace My Delicate Darling? ^.^ I do have a Jupiter and Nephrite idea that I'm wanting to try out...anyways, I should probably go to bed. Until the next and final update!**


	22. Until

**I'm not going to lie, I had a hard time naming this chapter lol Maybe if I ever get to editing this story, I'll change it, but for now, it'll have to do. And yes, this is the final chapter. It took longer than I expected to end it, but with the pace it was going, I felt this was a perfect length to end it ^.^ Unfortunately, there is no sequel to this story. I was going to make it seem like it towards the end and then I decided against it and figured I wanted to write something else. I do have a Mars and Jadeite version planned however I debating against it at this point. Anyways, I'll get on to the chapter!**

 ** _James Birdsong_ : ^.^ Thanks!**

 ** _Vchanny_ : Honestly, I was surprised this chapter didn't make me shed a tear then again, I am somewhat sleepy at the moment lol**

* * *

 _My Delicate Darling_

 _22/ Until_

Earth.

A blue planet wrapped in ivory swirls of mystery and innocence. A planet that until this very moment was his home, one he never viewed, at least not in this way. The sun's lighting basked the planet and for a second, Zoisite couldn't help, but marvel it. Was this the view his blue beauty would wake up too every day? Within moments, the rowdy cries behind him ruin such a scene. Blissful silence obstructed in bitter hatred. Not even the distant stars could bring out the Moon Kingdom's tranquility.

As his mind wander to his love, in the distance, as they passed through castle town, the Moon Castle illuminated itself in brilliance he never hoped to imagine. Despite the streets being quite empty (he found it odd) and roaring with life, Zoisite had a feeling the buildings were nothing but a perfect illusion. The march hadn't taken too long to reach the castle where they were met by his Master, the princess, the four guardians, and the moon soldiers to oppose them.

Searing with rage, the sorceress charged forward and Zoisite watched as his beloved Master took the hit, as the princess's agonizing cries was buried beneath the war cries and clashing metal. He hoped that he would see Mercury again and he did. When their eyes met, there wasn't a sign of the woman he had grown to love—instead her glassy shrewd eyes mirrored the bloodiness drenching her home and the burning fumes melting what beauty it held.

Blinded in misery, the battle between them was blurry, but he knew it was _he_ who lost. Oddly enough, he was content with his end and until his last breath, he gazed into his darling's eyes…making sure to wipe away her delicate, silent tears.

* * *

 **And the end! I guess I need to figure out which story is next to start writing xD I leaning more towards the Venus and Adonis story idea (named Fractured) than the Jupiter and Nephrite one (Beautiful Diamonds) right now. Well, I was super happy with how this story turned out and I'll probably explore this pairing again sometime soon. Thanks to everyone who read this story and hopefully, you decide to check out my others one. Until the next story ;)**


End file.
